The Sketchbook
by BrambleclawIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Darren finds a book of drawings made by Gavner. Takes place in book four. Please read, it's hard to describe:
1. Chapter 1

Darren was looking at a book. Not just any book. An illustration book, full of pictures of vampires drawn by Gavner during his stays at the mountain. Surprisingly, the mischievous general was a rather good artist.

For example, on this page was an excellent portrait of Paris Skyle, although he looked a bit younger. He had the beard exactly right, and the robes matched the garb he wore today. It was almost perfect down to the facial features. Each picture was complemented with a caption, like a name, date, or words about the people in the drawing.

Darren saw various pictures of people ranging from Vanez to Kurda. But, rather surprisingly, there were none of Mr. Crepsley or Arra. This was odd, seeing as Mr. Crepsley and Arra were probably Gavner's closest friends. As he glanced over the other pictures, he kept a sharp eye out for pictures of the pair.

He was about three fourths of the way through he book when he came to a page covered in writing.

"To my friends. Because God knows they deserve it."

The first showed Mr. Crepsley, scar-free, with thick hair. He looked younger and carefree, so Darren moved to find the caption. "Larten Crepsley. Half-vampire. Seba Nile's Assistant."

The next showed Arra, her face relaxed in a peaceful expression as she watched what was apparently the sunset. This one was colored, from her hair to the pale orange on the horizon. "Arra Sails. Half-vampire. Vanez Blane's assistant."

The third showed Gavner, Arra, and Mr. Crepsley plating cards. "I did this for our first festival of the undead. It's difficult to do self-portraits." Darren had to laugh, partly at the note and partly at the exasperated expression on the drawing of Mr. Crepsley's face.

The fourth was another of Arra. She was on the bars, fighting with a vampire Darren didn't know, her brow was furrowed in concentration. "Arra in her element" was all the note said. As Darren regarded the portrait he realized that these were the closest he would ever come to a picture of any of his vampire friends. It was a bit odd.

The next showed Mr. Crepsley. He was swimming in what Darren could guess was a lake. His red hair was wet and plastered to his forehead and his red clothes were drenched. He looked very angry. "After Me and Arra pushed him in".

The next showed again all three of them, talking to Seba, it was a good picture even though it wasn't colored. "A discussion", was all it said.

As Darren turned the page he was rather shocked at what he saw. It was Mr. Crepsley and Arra, holding hands in the light of a brilliant orange moon. They were both wearing fancy clothes and were smiling broadly. "Larten and Arra's mating ceremony".

The next was the same setting as the previous one. Only this time it showed them kissing, with Seba and Vanez standing a little to the left of them, clapping. "Finally. Gods, we thought he would never kiss her". Darren had to admire the work Gavner had put into this, and how much attention he had paid to detail.

The ninth showed Arra and Mr. Crepsley sitting, holding hands, watching the sun rise on the dawn. It was a beautiful picture, showing all the wonder you can feel watching the day break. "The dawn of their first day".

The next one showed Mr. Crepsley, Arra, and Gavner, standing together, smiling. They looked more like they did today, Mr. Crepsley scarred, Arra with stress lines, Gavner with a few white hairs in front. They looked natural. "We were talking. After not seeing each other for a long time. It was interesting."

Darren thought this was all of them but he turned the page to find one last picture. A picture bearing an incredible likeness to himself. "Larten's new son", it said, and Darren thought that fit just right. He went to find Gavner, to tell him what he thought of his artwork.


	2. Disclaimer and Story Infomation

A/N Don't own the series. Wish I did though J Doesn't help much.

Anyway, for this story, I've decided to do a one-shot for each of Gavner's drawings that he did, starting with the one of Larten.


	3. Larten Crepsley Sketch

It was the beginning of Larten's first stay at vampire mountain. He was about seventeen years old, coming to the mountain with Seba Nile, his new mentor. He glanced around nervously, taking it all in with his heightened senses.

"Hello Seba." A vampire called form across the room. "Who's this?" He pointed at Larten. The man was big, with deep scars decorating his face.

"Patrick. This is my new assistant. Larten Crepsley." He clasped Larten on the shoulder. "Larten this is Patrick Goulder, and his assistant, Gavner Purl."

The boy, Gavner, was about the same age as Larten. He was bigger though, more muscle, and he was smiling. "Nice to meet ya' Larten." Patrick said and extended his hand. Larten shook it, still nervous.

"Gavner, why don't you show young Mr. Crepsley around the mountain?" Seba suggested, leaving the two of them alone, and going off to meet with one of his friends. They kind of stood there a minute, just looking at each. Just before things would have gotten really awkward a girl came over.

"Hey Gavner." She smiled at Gavner, then turned to Larten, who was kind of in shock that there was a female vampire. "Who are you?"

"Larten Crepsley." He extended her arm for her to shake, but she just punched him in the arm.

"Nice to meet you Larten. I'm Arra Sails." Gavner laughed. Larten just looked stunned.

"So who's your mentor?" She asked.

"Seba Nile, what about you?" Larten asked, smiling at the two of them, finally confident.

"Vanez Blane. The guy with no eye." She pointed out Vanez, standing in the crowd that included Seba and Patrick.

"How did he lose it?" Larten asked, genuinely confused.

"Fought a lion"

"No way!"

Soon enough the three of them were delved into conversation, laughing and cheering. Everything felt just right.


	4. Arra Sails Sketch

Gavner was sitting behind Arra. Larten to their left. They were watching the sun drop below the horizon, turning the sky into a rainbow with flashes of red and orange.

"It's so peaceful isn't it?" Arra said, breaking the silence they had remained in for several minutes.

"Very different from real life," Gavner agreed. It was true. Vampires were constanly fighting, or training, or dying. At this council, a couple of people were taking their trials. Both had passed their trials so far, but anything could happen. Things could turn bad in a minute.

"I could stay like this forever." Larten added softly. The other two nodded there heads in agreement. Gavner looked over at Arra, her face peaceful and serene, and then at Larten smiling in a rare public display of happiness. These were his friends, and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"So Seba's going for quartermaster now?" Arra sked, turning to look at Larten.

"Yeah. I think he'll get it to." Larten agreed, stretching out his legs and leaning back on his elbows.

"Then you'll be stuck in this dump till you pass the trials." Arra drew that conclusion. "Don't worry Crepsley. I'll be right here with you. Haven't left since Vanez became Games Master. It'll be nice to have company."

Larten smiled at her. And Gavner wondered if him and Patrick would be leaving anytime soon. Probably as soon as council was over, but he could never be sure. He would spend all the time he had left with his friends. So that, maybe when he left he wouldn't miss them so much.


	5. Playing Cards

The three new full-vampires sat at one of the tables in the dining hall. It had been a slow day. The Halls of Sport were closed for repairs, after some drunk vampires had decided to have some fun. Needless to say, there was a large amount of damage, and nothing to do. So Larten and Gavner had done some hunting.

They had dug up some old playing cards. They had managed to scrounge up a whole deck, all 52 cards. They had found Arra, arguing with Vanez in one of the hallways, and now they had migrated to the dining hall to play some cards.

"Larten the cards have to be the same suit to be a royal flush!" Arra yelled.

"Fine then I have a straight." Larten grumbled, giving Arra a sour look.

"Beats me," she said, "I had a full house. What about you Gavner?" Larten was smiling at Gavner distraught expression.

"Well," Gavner sighed, "Sorry Larten, but I've got a flush. Spades." He laid down his cards.

"Ugh," Larten groaned, "I don not see the point of this infernal game." He rolled his eyes then set his forehead down on the table.

"Your just mad because you lost Crepsley. I lost and you don't see my crying." Arra said.

He just lifted his head off for a brief second, gave her a leave-me-alone look and then set it back down.

"Oh, come on guys lets find Seba, or Patrick and see if they want to play." Gavner announced gathering up his cards. Arra pulled Larten up from the table and the three friends headed down the hall.


	6. In Her Element

Arra had wanted to go spend some time on the bars. Things had been tense recently, she Gavner and Larten had all just finished their trials, and she wanted to unwind. The trouble was finding a partner. Both Gavner and Larten refused to fight her.

"Sorry Sails, I like my face the way it is!" Gavner called up to her.

"I am not fighting on those stupid bars Arra. No matter what you say." And Larten had left it at that.

"Hey Gavner," A vampire called from the hallway, stepping in to talk to Arra. Patrick Goulder, Gavner's old mentor.

"Hi Patrick." Gavner answered, and then smiled. "Say Patrick, you wouldn't mind doing me a favor would ya'?"

"Sure," the vampire answered. "What?"

"Well Arra needs a sparring partner. You're the man for the job." He pointed up there. Larten snickered behind him.

"Alright, sure." Patrick grabbed a staff and hopped up on the bars. "You ready?" he asked Arra.

"Sure." They shook hands and the fight began.

By the end Gavner and Larten were howling with laughter at Patrick for being beaten five times in a row by Arra. He was awful. He had fallen off the first time, with no assistance from the female vampire.

"Thanks Patrick!" Gavner called as he staggered out the door.

"Urgh," was the reply.


	7. Larten Goes Swimming

Larten, Gavner, and Arra were somewhere in the middle of the Irish countryside, on there first mission as generals. It was incredibly dangerous, and the tension was high. They were following a group of vampaneze. They were holding two children hostage, and were on the run with them, they had murdered the parents and left them were the bodies could easily have been found by the public. That put both of their races at risk, so the vampires could intervene without breaking the treaty. Which is exactly what they were doing.

It was about 3:30 in the morning and the air was thick with humidity as they traipsed through the woods. It was a maze of trees and the only noise they heard was the humming of animals in the night air.

"How far ahead do you think they are?" Arra asked quietly.

"Probably a few miles." Larten answered, ducking under a huge branch.

"Yeah, but how long do these woods go on. It would slow them down some." Gavner added

"True." Larten agreed. "We need to find somewhere to camp for the day." The other two nodded and they started to look around.

They soon came up on a clearing. It was wide and framed with trees, next t o a lake. The moon hung right over them, and gave the water an iridescent glow. They all settled down to sleep, but it was long in coming. All were worried about the fact that the vampaneze could escape at any time.

The next night came slow, with the tossing and turning of the vampires through the night, but eventually the world grew dark again and they were about to rise from their futile slumber. Larten stood up first and went to stand by the lake. He gazed up at the rising mood as Arra stepped up behind him.

Gavner watched them, he had noticed his friends growing closer over the last few weeks but there didn't look like anything romantic was going on right now. There were to tense, to high-wound at the moment. He came up to stand beside Arra.

He nudged her shoulder and she turned to look at him. He whispered in her ear and she smiled broadly at him. Larten hadn't even noticed Gavner was standing there, and he also didn't notice the pair walking backwards and coming up behind him.

They each outstretched one arm and WHOOSH! Pushed him into the lake, headfirst. They fell to the ground laughing as Larten stuck his head out of the water, spewing water from his mouth in a tiny fountain. He stood up slowly, the water drained off of his face. He smiled deviously at them, and stuck his hands in the water.

A huge wave crashed on to the shore, covering the two vampires who were lying on the grass. Maybe things would work out after all.


	8. A Discussion

For the first time since the trio had come to Vampire Mountain, now was the only time they could remember it actually being quiet. It was a somber time. Three vampires had been killed yesterday, in a cave in of the ceiling in one of the storage rooms. The heavy stones had killed them instantly, and now everyone was worried about the stability f the mountain corridors. Larten, Arra, and Gavner had decided to talk to Seba, to see if the quartermaster had anymore information for them.

"Hello Seba," Larten called a greeting as they approached the elderly vampire. The noise echoed of the walls, splitting the silence like an explosion.

"Hello." Seba answered quietly, turning to look at them. "Did you need something Larten?"

"Actually, Seba, we're here to see if you can tell us anything about, well, you know." Arra answered.

"Well, Ms. Sails, all I can say is that there will definitely be three funerals in the three days, and possibly two more." Seba answered gravely, sighing when he was done. She was about to answer, when Gavner burst out laughing.

Everyone turned to stare at Gavner, shocked that he would even think of laughing. "Gavner, I really don't see what's funny." Arra pointed out, mad at his disrespect.

"Mr. Purl, we should laugh at the dead. It brings disgrace to you and injures our memory of them." Seba told the still laughing general. Gavner opened his eyes, but then had to close them because he started laughing again.

Arra was getting tired of this, so she slapped him across the face. He stopped laughing "Ow." He rubbed his face, frowning at her.

"You deserved it, you idiot. People are dead and you're laughing about it." She glared at him.

"I wasn't laughing about dead vampires Arra." Gavner explained.

"Then what were you laughing about?" She demanded. He pointed at Larten. Seba and Arra followed his gaze and started laughing to. Larten was very confused, until he looked down at himself.

He should've paid more attention to his clothes this morning. Instead of his red pants, there was a pair of bright pink ones. They had different colored splotches on them, making them look polka dotted.

His face turned beet red, and he slapped himself in the forehead. But for all his embarrassment, the mood was much better; at least they were able to laugh again.


	9. The Ceremony

Gavner straightened his cloak one more time before stepping in to the large, moonlit chamber. The bright orange moon shone into the cavern, giving it the appearance of daytime. Seba and Vanez were standing inside, along with Arra. Seba clad in bright red and Vanez in rich blue.

The "Groom" however was nowhere to be seen. Larten and Arra were officially becoming mates, in a small ceremony that only involved there closest friends and a "priest". The priest was Paris Skyle, and he was standing behind the podium, wearing his usual black robes. He smiled at Gavner as he glanced up at the prince.

A few minutes later Larten still hadn't showed up. Gavner frowned and stepped outside to look for his friend. There he was, standing right out side the door, apparently paralyzed with fear. His face was pale white, and his eyes stretched wide. Gavner raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't do it Gavner. Tell her, tell her I died." Larten gushed, putting his hands on Gavner's shoulders and shaking him violently.

"I'm not telling Arra your dead, Larten. She would kill me, and then she would kill you once she found out I was lying." Gavner pushed Larten off, and straightened his friend's cloak where it had been ruffled.

"Now, you can either go in there. Or I'll drag you." Gavner threatened pushing him towards the door. Giving his friend one last glance, he walked through the doors and towards his betrothed. Smiling to himself Gavner followed.

Once they were in, Paris took u the ceremony and Larten and Arra joined hands. Holding each other in the glowing light of the moon.


	10. Fianlly

"Congratulations Arra and Larten. You may kiss the bride." Paris Skyle concluded the ceremony with those lines, which after the problems getting started had actually run smoothly. He glanced up at the young vampire pair, as did Gavner, Seba, and Vanez.

A brief silence followed, Larten swallowed nervously, and Arra gave him a weird look. A look that said, "What's taking so long?"

An uncomfortable silence followed. Vanez shuffled his feet and glanced at the floor. Seba rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands clasped behind his back. Even Paris looked awkward, waiting on the newly named couple to kiss, just one time.

Gavner rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. That got there attention. Larten glanced at Gavner, his face flushed with panic and embarrassment. Arra closed her eyes and let out a long breath, before dropping her hands from Larten.

On complete instinct, Larten jumped forward, and put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned into her and kissed her. Vanez and Seba were so relieved they started clapping. When they finally broke apart, Larten swept Arra up into his arms and, bridal style, carried her out the door, and down the hall.


	11. A New Dawn

Gavner was genuinely happy for his friends. They were finally together after resisting it for so long. He had been to the small ceremony last night, and Larten had carried her off in his arms. He wasn't really looking for them, he had planned to give hem some privacy, he simply happened upon them by chance.

They were sitting on the ledge of a cliff face, holding each others hands. They were close together, smiling. The light was coming up over the horizon, painting the whole horizon with watery light. It rose slowly.

"It's beautiful Larten," Arra breathed. "Do you really watch it sometimes?"

He nodded. "I thought you might like it." She shifted positions so she was sitting with her head pressed up against his shoulder.

"Thank you," He looked down at her, smiled and gave her a light kiss.

"You're very welcome." Then turned his head back to the outside world. The rounded edge of the sun was just coming up over the horizon. Gavner watched, it truly was mesmerizing, and complimented by his friends happiness, it was perfect. His friends were happy, and every thing seemed to be right with the world. Smiling to himself, he stepped back and let them enjoy there private moment.

A/N Day off from school. I'm so happy I could scream. But instead I chose to update. Please R&R


	12. Bittersweet

They were all together again. It was bittersweet. Things were different now, and not just in how they looked.

Larten had been gone close to thirty years. He had left to join the circus, and left Arra heartbroken. Gavner had only seen him twice in that time period. Once to visit, and the second to bring him and Darren to the actual mountain.

Since he had gone, Arra had put all of her energy into fighting. Dozens of vampires had been knocked off the bars, fighting against her. Even Larten's assistant. He had faired better than some though. He had at least gotten a handshake from her.

Gavner had been on several missions since then. Barely having time to come to the mountain at all. He had gained a lot of scars in that time frame. Altering his appearance.

Larten had a new scar to. A long red one that completely disoriented the left side of his face. In fact, at the moment that was the topic of discussion.

"So how did you get it Larten?" Arra asked.

"Get what?" He responded, like he really didn't now.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe the long red line completely covering most of your face!" Arra was not exactly patient at the moment.

"I--I-- I got it in a fight." He stuttered.

"With what?" She pressed.

"Does it matter?" He looked uncomfortable, but hid it by pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes it does. Now, who gave to to you?" Arra smiled, enjoying his discomfort.

"I'm not going to tell you Arra." He looked into her eyes, daring her to ask again.

"Alright then. I'll assume you cut yourself then." She smiled at him and then turned to Gavner.

"Good as explanation as any." Gavner agreed. They started laughing, and Larten turned beet red. He looked like he was about to say something, but then thought about it, and joined in. This was all right.

At least they were back together again.


	13. A New Son

Gavner had met up with Larten and Darren on the trip to Vampire Mountain. He had noticed their relationship, a father-and-son relationship that was just forming. They were close but with stress. Larten was grumpy, but cared for Darren, and Darren was easily annoyed by his mentor but cared about them anyway. It was interesting.

"Darren we cannot wear those to travel to Vampire Mountain!" Larten yelled, pointing at Darren's feet.

"So you want my toes to freeze off?" Darren asked, like Larten had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Your toes will not freeze off Darren. Just take the shoes off." Larten let out along sigh and leaned his head back. "You have made it this far without wearing them, I think you will be alright if you were to remove them."

Darren didn't respond, he huffed lightly and removed his shoes. He threw them over at their stuff and started to stare nonchalantly at the fire. Gavner almost laughed at Larten's expression, shock that Darren would behave like that and relief that he had actually listen.

The conversation turned to other topics after awhile. They discussed the dead vampire and Mr. Tiny, the little people, and what they thought the princes' opinion of Darren would be. Eventually, everyone got tired and laid down to rest.

Gavner stayed awake for a minute, watching the dying fire. Larten fell asleep almost instantly, as did Darren. A sudden noise distracted the awake vampire general from his trance. It was Darren; he was still asleep, curled up using his arm as a pillow.

Without opening his eyes he reached his arm out and over to their bags. He reached into Mr. Crepsley's bag and pulled out one of his red cloaks. It was older, a little worn. The red-haired vampire had had it for several years. Still asleep, Darren pulled it out and replaced his arm with it. Using the red cloak as a pillow.

Rolling his eyes and smiling to himself Gavner laid down to sleep. Larten finally had a kid, whether he realized it or not.

A/N This is the end of The Sketchbook. For now. (gasp) I may decide to so something with it later, but fo now this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited it. I really appreciate it :)


	14. News on the Sequel!

I have news to all the people who read this fic!

I just posted the sequel last night, "Desenhando De Vampiro" , which means the Drawing of vampires.

I liked the idea to much to let it die, so I wrote the sequel, and will probably have the second chapter up later tonight. Please read it, and I hope you like it!


End file.
